


Dwalin's Adventures

by WorldWar3D



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWar3D/pseuds/WorldWar3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dwalin agreed to join Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to slay a dragon and reclaim their homeland he never expected what he'd be getting himself into. With 12 Dwarves, one Hobbit and a Wizard all vying for his attention, Dwalin has two options: Ignore it or have sex with every one of his companions. Which option will he choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balin

**Author's Note:**

> I lyk Dwarves and I lyk Dwalin. But what I lyk evin more is Dwalin engaging in sexual intercourse with Dwarves (and the occasional Hobbit).

Dwalin wasn't entirely sure how it had come to this. What had looked to be a quiet night drinking around the fire in Rivendell had quickly taken a dramatic turn for the bizarre.  Dwalin now found himself in a closest with a very naked Dwalin standing rather close to him. He could hear murmurs outside, “Get on with it lads!” Dwalin heard someone say _. Most likely Bombur_ he thought to himself. When he felt something roughly grab his crotch Dwalin’s attention snapped back to the present. _Oh right, Balin._

 “Uh…. Balin..er..you know that we are…um….uh… brothers?” Dwalin mumbled, embarrassed.

“Of course I do.” Balin replied, his voice slightly slurred. “And you do know I've always had feelings for you, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Dwalin exclaimed, feeling a mix of uncertainty and curiosity.

“Enough talk,” Balin whispered into his ear, biting at his earlobe. This made Dwalin tremble in anticipation. He had never known his brother’s touch before. Would it be different from the gentle caress of the Dwarven women?

Balin began to undress his brother, taking his time, slowly undoing each button, exposing more flesh. Balin’s eyes roamed the expanse of Dwalin’s chest, devouring the sight of his brother laid bare. He began unlacing Dwalin’s trousers when his hand brushed against something solid. He looked up at Dwalin’s face and noticed a faint blush upon his cheeks. “There, there brother, don’t get too excited,” Balin teased, talking delight as Dwalin’s face turned a deeper shade of scarlet. Finally unlacing Dwalin’s pants, Balin sank down to his knees, a slight crack in his joints and a grunt of pain had Dwalin beside him on the floor in an instant. “Are you okay, brother?” Dwalin asked anxiously. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to,” Balin replied, “I want to taste your flesh, I want to see your face contort in the throes of passion, I want to taste your seed upon my tongue. Let me please you, brother, I have not seen you at peace for far too long”.

The intensity in Balin’s voice took Dwalin aback. His eyes were so dark and lust-filled……. Dwalin found himself leaning in……..closer……. their lips met, hesitant at first and then something happened. Dwalin was overcome with passion. He forced his tongue past Balin’s lips and into the heated, moist cavern of his mouth. It was……. sensational. Balin began to kiss back and soon the kiss transformed into a feral battle for dominance. Dwalin felt the crushing force of Balin’s lips upon his own and was overcome with emotion; Dwalin was crushed with love for his brother. “Brother, please….” Dwalin murmured. Balin pulled back from the kiss and gazed into Dwalin’s eyes. “Stand up,” he commanded. Dwalin promptly obeyed, trembling with desire.

Balin looked up at him from his position on the floor, and then in one fluid motion he took Dwalin’s cock into his mouth. The sudden sensation made Dwalin gasp and his knees almost buckled from the intensity of the feeling. Balin stopped and looked up, Dwalin’s member still in his mouth, and smiled around his mouthful. Dwalin shuddered and firmly grasped each side of the wall for support. Balin continued his work on Dwalin’s cock. Sucking firmly and applying pressure, making Dwalin mumble incoherently. “Please,” Dwalin mumbled, “don’t stop, I’m so close”. One of Dwalin’s hands fell to Balin’s head tangling in his white locks, guiding him. “I’m going to cum,” Dwalin gasped. Balin began to move faster, settling into a ruthless pace. “Ahhh … I’m….please” Dwalin stuttered almost feverish with pleasure, his mouth forming a rounded “O”. 

Suddenly Balin moved away from Dwalin’s cock. A stream of semen followed him as Dwalin reached orgasm, moaning and gasping uncontrollably.

Dwalin fell to the floor, boneless, and Balin took his brother into his arms kissing his forehead.

As he emerged from a fog of lust, Dwalin looked up at his brother, “thankyou,” he sighed.

***** 20 minutes later********

Dwalin and Balin returned to the fire to find all eleven of their kindred, one hobbit and a wizard passed out and snoring. “A wee bit too much drink I believe,” Balin chuckled.

“A nice bit of luck I’d say, how would we have explained ourselves if they were still awake?” Dwalin replied.

Balin smiled, “I guess we’ll never find out, let’s go to sleep, we’ve got a long and arduous adventure ahead of us.”

If only Dwalin knew just how arduous his adventure would come to be.

 


	2. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in which Dwalin encounters yet another admirer but this time three is company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. Forgive me. Longer story is your reward for patience.

Dwalin’s Adventures

Chapter 2: Kili and Fili

 

Dwalin stood atop the pinnacle of stone which held him and his kin at a distance so vast yet so tantalizingly close to home. The Eagles had brought them here; had yet again snatched them from the certain grip of death. And as Dwalin stared at that solitary peak, with a yearning so strong, he felt someone staring at him. No two someones. Definitely two sets of eyes were burning holes straight through the broad planes of his back. Dwalin slowly tore his eyes away from the view to turn around and expected to confront a bemused Balin and Thorin, silently mocking him. Yet it was the twin brothers Kili and Fili he found met his gaze. And it was certainly not bemusement in their eyes.

 -----------------------

Dwalin felt pleasure. It felt more natural than breathing. He grunted with exertion. He spread his legs wider. And then he let his axe fall, devastating the log, carving it into sizable chunks, preparing it for the fire. Dwalin was always entrusted with the job of cutting firewood. To be honest he enjoyed it. He found nothing more enjoyable than being able to wield his axe and show off his strength. Apparently there was nothing Kili and Fili enjoyed more than watching Dwalin show off his strength, particularly when Dwalin had no shirt on.

They had stopped to camp for the night. Despite the dangers of the Orcs in pursuit, Thorin had decided that the Eagles would have bided them enough time for one nights rest. And they really did need it. After the dramatic events that occurred in the Goblin cave most of the company looked closer to death than some of the actual dead Dwalin had encountered in his life. Everyone was fast asleep. Except for Dwalin who was on watch (and cutting wood at the same time). And Kili. And Fili. Who were not on watch at all. And who had no reason to be awake at all. They sat, eyes fixed upon Dwalin like a leopard watches its prey, silent. Dwalin felt uncomfortable. “I…..uh……I’m going to get some more logs,” Dwalin muttered. He looked into the twins eyes, looked down, looked up again, nodded and left, walking into the darkness.

A snap. _It_ _couldn’t be_ , Dwalin thought to himself. _They wouldn’t. It is just an animal_. Another snap. A twig cracking beneath the weight of something, of someone. More than one. “Who’s there?” Dwalin whispered loudly at the shades of black before him. He shivered. “Damn.” He had forgotten his shirt. And now he was standing half-naked, in the darkness, without his axe, vulnerable.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Dwalin didn’t know why but he didn’t jump or attack or even yell. He just leaned back, into the arms, looking for more. Suddenly he was spun around and stared down into the shining black eyes of Kili. Dwalin smiled, “and what do you want, young dwarf?” Kili grinned ear to ear as if he had just been told a very dirty joke. “I think you know what we want.” Dwalin was about to question further when he felt soft lips press against his neck. _Of course_ , Dwalin thought, _twins do everything together don’t they?_ As soon as he had the thought, he voiced it, though in reality it came out far quieter than he had imagined. Fili had heard though and moved on to whisper in his ear, “everything.” He then began to nibble on Dwalin’s earlobe, making him moan loudly. Whilst this was happening Kili has moved lower on Dwalin’s body. He captured a small, pink nipple in his teeth, making Dwalin jolt and groan. Kili smiled around his mouthful, “Well, we are rather sensitive, aren’t we?” Dwalin simply grunted in response as Kili began to work on the other nipple, rolling his tongue over it harshly, transforming it into a hard nub.  As Kili sucked, Fili began to work on the laces of Dwalin’s trousers, nimble fingers desperately tugging at the complex knots. A growl escaped Fili’s lips as he became frustrated with the difficult design. Dwalin laughed at his open anger and feeling somewhat sorry for the boy he handed him a dagger. Fili grabbed the weapon with a wicked grin on his face and slashed at the laces. Dwalin’s cock sprang free from the confines of cotton and he shivered in response to the cold air rushing across his exposed skin. He shivered again, but this time it wasn’t the cold, it was the heat, the smouldering heat of Fili’s mouth, which was currently wrapped firmly around his throbbing cock. His hips involuntarily bucked but Fili took the extra length without gagging _, he had done this before. Had Fili done this for his brother?_ Oh just the thought made him weak at the knees.

Dwalin had almost forgotten about Kili up until now. He felt something poking at his ass, a finger. Dwalin panicked, he tried to escape but Kili held him fast.  Dwalin felt hot breath at his ear and he could hear Kili’s whisper. “You’ve never done this before have you? You have never felt the thrill of another man inside of you. Well, it’s quite the experience. I think you would enjoy it. If you don’t want it you are free to leave, I will not stop you despite my desire to.” For a few moments everything was still. Even Fili had stopped and was now staring up at Dwalin with dark eyes and swollen lips. Dwalin took a deep breath. “Yes.”

The hair stood up on the back of Dwalin’s neck as the first finger filled him. It was both pleasure and pain mingling in one pure, addictive sensation, Dwalin thought he could get used to this. Fili had released Dwalin’s cock to replace mouth with hand while he focused on laving every inch of his skin with gentle kisses and not so gentle kisses. Fili left marks that would be difficult to hide. Fili’s hand pumped at Dwalin’s cock, falling into a merciless rhythm while Kili was up to his third finger. Suddenly Kili removed his fingers and Dwalin was surprised at how empty he felt without them. He didn’t have long to ponder this thought as fingers were quickly replaced with something much larger and much thicker. Fili caught Dwalin in a passionate kiss as Kili filled his ass. Dwalin moaned loudly into Fili’s mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Dwalin easily dominated despite lacking the capacity to think let alone control his own actions. Kili increased his pace relentlessly slamming into Dwalin as Fili brought his mouth back to Dwalin’s cock. Dwalin looked down at Fili who was bobbing his head up and down rapidly. Biting, licking and bringing him right to the edge of release. “I c-can’t last much longer,” Dwalin groaned.

“I’m close” came a voice from behind him. Kili’s pace became more erratic as Fili’s became more desperate. Dwalin saw Fili finally drop a hand down to his own cock which had been standing tall against his belly, pre-cum dripping from its head. Kili and Dwalin moaned in unison as Kili thrust with fervour. Dwalin felt as though he was going to explode, he did. He came and Fili swallowed every drop like a starving man. Fili released his cock and continued to furiously jack off his own. Kili felt Dwalin squeeze around his cock as he rode the waves of pleasure. He couldn’t hold out any longer and shot his load into Dwalin’s ass. Dwalin groaned at the feel of Kili’s cum inside of him. After watching both other men reach their orgasm Fili gave his cock a couple more frantic pumps and then followed them into the ecstasy of release.

The three dwarves quickly dressed and Dwalin gathered up his logs for the fire. They hurried back to the camp. When they arrived Dwalin breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone appeared to be asleep. On the outskirts of the camp, Kili and Fili both granted Dwalin a smoldering kiss and tiptoed back to their sleeping positions. Dwalin came back to his spot on watch, sat down and put his shirt on. That’s when he realised. “By my beard,” He whispered. “I left the entire company alone without the protection of a watch guard, I endangered the entire company, you fool Dwalin,” He cursed to himself. As Dwalin realised the severity of his actions a hand grasped his shoulder. Still tense Dwalin spun around quickly and held a dagger to the stranger’s throat. “Well I’ll be,” Chuckled Bofur, “I never thought you were this kinky.” Bofur winked and Dwalin quickly snatched away the dagger. “Oh, you needn’t worry,” Bofur said, a grin still plastered across his face, “I don’t mind a few weapons in the bedroom, or in this case,” Bofur looked around, “the forest. And don’t beat yourself up about leaving us poor, vulnerable souls alone a while, I took over for you.” Dwalin didn’t know what to say. “Uh…Thank y-,” Dwalin began to say before Bofur silenced him with a finger.

“Don’t worry your pretty head, it’s my turn for watch, go get some sleep,” Bofur winked again. Dwalin nodded and started to walk to his blankets when he heard Bofur mutter, “ Something tells me it won’t be hard for you to find sleep tonight.” Dwalin turned to look at Bofur but he was already sitting, slightly hunched, with his backed turned to Dwalin, the smoke from his pipe spiralling up into the night. Dwalin turned to his bed and tried to shrug it off but there was something about the way Bofur had looked at him, the way he had winked at him. Dwalin had seen that look just hours ago, from Fili and Kili.

 


End file.
